The Fall
by Chumpy
Summary: Post "Spell" extension


Title: The Fall

Author: Chumpy

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Email: I don't remember

Couple: Clois

Summary: Post- Spell

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…………I am not making any money……no infringement is intended…..

Distribution: If you like it let me know if you want to post it

Author's Note:

Well, this is my first attempt at any type of fic. I've just been feeling like there is a definite lack of Clois out there at the moment. And like many other Clois fans felt that the episode "Spell" lacked any kind of resolution. Not really sure the direction of the story at the moment, just started it to answer questions and just kept on writing. We'll see where it goes. Big thanks to VisionGirl at DTS for all her encouragement, enthusiasm and wonderful suggestions, including the title!

Feedback: Would be appreciated………I think

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_  
"There is no such thing as chance; and what seem to us merest accident springs from the deepest source of destiny."- Johann Friedrich Von Schiller_

Clark sat alone in his loft and sighed. He surveyed the loft once again from his bird's eye view and finally decided that the disaster of last night's party had finally been cleaned up. More mentally than physically exhausted he flung himself down onto his couch. As he did so he felt something sticking into the lower part of his back.

"What the…."

Clark reached behind him and pulled out yet another pair of underwear. Clark was so disgusted by his find that he groaned loudly and flung the offending articles across his loft and buried his face in a nearby pillow.

"At least it's all over" he mumbled to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? SMALLVILLE!!!"

Clark jumped up so fast that he nearly broke the small sofa he had been sprawled on. Desperately trying to control his super speed he made his way to the edge of the loft and peered over. This of course was unnecessary. Besides the fact that only one person called him "Smallville", he would recognize that bellow anywhere. The irrepressible, domineering, stuck up, head strong, brilliant…..beautiful. Whoa…..Clark shook his head and demanded that his mind remain focused. Where the hell had that come from he wondered to himself. As he peered over the railing he was unable to suppress a grimace as he caught a glimpse of Lois chucking the underwear he had discarded out the window. She also made a bit of a show as she made a disgusted face and waved her hands wildly in the air as if that simple gesture would somehow clean any invisible germs.

"What the hell was that Smallville? Can't keep the girl's out of the hay loft can you?"

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Lois, for your information I found those upstairs while I was cleaning up after your party. I have no idea how some girl's underwear got left up there…." Lois's smirk interrupted his train of thought. "….ok well maybe I have an idea why it was up there, but I had nothing to do with it!" Lois rolled her eyes, but Clark pressed on, "for all I know they could be yours!" Uh oh. Lois's head swung around suddenly.

"Mine?!?! You wish. You'd love that right? Getting me alone up in your loft doing god knows what on top of a bale of hay. In your dreams Kent." Lois suddenly looked down for a minute as if struggling with something. Clark looked on curiously wondering what was going on in the head of the enigma that was Lois Lane. Lois finally let out a reluctant sigh and just looked Clark dead in the face. "Listen Kent, now we've all established the whole voodoo 'thing' that happened here, don't know if I believe it myself, but from what Chloe has told me about this picturesque little hamlet, anything is possible. Also considering that the dominatrix look isn't really me…"

Clark smirked at that comment, and quickly attempted to cover it up when he caught the flash of annoyance that crossed Lois' face.

"If you're done. Ok, well considering that the whole night is one big blur to me, I need someone to fill in the gaps between the impromptu spirit possession and waking up in the dirt looking like some sado-masochist cover girl."

Clark had to suppress a grin as a memory of Lois leaning into to him the night before as she had purred that she "loved the view", crossed his mind.

"So?"

Clark was shaken out of his reverie and looked back up at Lois with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me Smallville. You were there with us in the dirt this morning. You were the one who told us that we were possessed. You were here at the party so you obviously spent a good amount of time with the 'Witches of Eastwick meet hometown USA' so spill it!"

"Lois, I don't really thi-"

"Don't think Clark, that's your problem. I pride myself on control. If things don't go my way I work until they do. I thought you would have figured that out by now. So, we can do this the easy way where you tell me everything you know now, or we can argue for hours and you eventually will tell me anyway." Clark rolled his eyes. "Telling me now saves us both time, and saves me from having to hurt you. So how about we start from the beginning when you realized something was wrong with all of us."

Clark sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be awkward.

"Well, I first noticed that Lana….well that she wasn't herself exactly." Lois nodded in a clear way that meant he was to continue. "At that point I was curious, but didn't really see the need to be worried. The next time I saw her was when the three of you came to the party dressed like-"

"Sluts?" Lois added. Clark again grimaced at her choice of words. "Don't give me that look Kent, I was the one wearing that tacky……..and don't even get me started on the jewelry and that body glitter! I'm going to be finding glitter for the next month….that stuff gets everywhere!"

Clark tried to keep his face impassive so as not to incur any further wrath from the lovely Lois Lane. Lovely? He took a breathe and internally scolded himself. He had to stop doing that.

"Continue Farmboy."

"Ok, so the three of you made a rather dramatic entrance and I pulled you aside to ask why you guys were late."

"Ok, so now we're getting somewhere. And what did I do? I mean exactly."

"Well……" Clark squirmed.

"Out with it, I'm a big girl Clark." Lois was growing impatient.

"Well you kind of looked me over a few times and told me that you had taken the 'scenic route'. Then you …" Clark bit his lip before proceeding, "then you said that you 'loved the view'."

"Loved the view?" Lois looked confused. Then her eyes went wide. "Wait I was hitting on you!?!" Clark had to smile a bit at her reaction.

"Yup."

"Ugh, that should have been a clear sign I was possessed. No offense, I mean some girl's like that whole innocent farm boy routine. Just not really my thing. Well what else?"

"Come on Lois, is this really necessary? I mean we all know it wasn't you, hardly anyone remembers what happened that night so no harm no foul right?"

"Wrong Kent, you remember so I need to know whatever it is I did so that……" Lois paused for a second and looked at Clark quizzically. "Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Clark asked thoroughly confused.

"That you remember! No one from school remembers, neither do Chloe, Lana, or I. You were at the party. So it stands to reason that you shouldn't remember either?"

Clark looked panicked.

"No, that's not true! Jason and Lex remember what happened" Lois' eyes narrowed as if sizing Clark up.

"Sure, they remember getting attacked by Lana, but they weren't at the party, and they weren't the ones that performed that whole exorcism thing. It was you. In fact, you were the one that helped Lex and Jason." Clark looked surprised that she had learned so quickly about everything. "Don't deny it, I ran into Jason and Lana earlier today and Lana told me about him and Lex."

"Lois, I really don't-"

"Don't tell me you can't explain it. Since I came to Smallville everything goes unexplained especially you! You have this whole superhero complex thing going on, which frankly is getting to be a tad old. And weird and unexplained things happen around you all the time."

"Weird things are always happening in Smallville!"

"Yeah I know that, but you just always seem to be the lucky one in town. Why is that Clark?"

"Lucky?" Clark squirmed.

"Yes, lucky. You get struck by lighting and I find you naked in a field." Clark blushed as he remembered the incident. "During my investigation of Chloe's supposed death, you always managed to stay a step ahead of me, which believe me is not a simple thing to do-"Lois suddenly grew quiet.

"What?" Clark was starting to look a bit panicked.

"No it's just that sitting here remembering everything all at once it's just too much to all be coincidental. The whole meteor rock extreme makeover, the Stepford football players. Everything, nothing ever affected you. You're a weird guy Clark I'll give you that, but you're hiding something I know it." Clark was really starting to look uncomfortable at this point so Lois pressed on. "I know I'm new to this whole investigative journalism thing, but you don't have to win a Kerth award in order to put two and two together."

"Lois, don't you think the whole situation is just starting to make you a bit paranoid?" Clark sputtered.

"No, I don't. In fact I'm starting to think that I'm not the one being paranoid. You always seem to let these 'wall of weird' incidents slide, and just try to fade into the background after you somehow manage to save the day. Most guys would be out there playing the hero, but not you. You are the first person to jump in to save the day and the first person to play everything off as if it was nothing or completely normal. Believe me; this town is far from normal…." Lois paused and just looked at Clark as if on the verge of saying something.

"Lois I really think you just need to calm down. You've been through a traumatic experience, and of course you need to find all the answers to explain your behavior, but sometimes there just aren't any!" Lois squinted her eyes in an almost predatory way.

"Don't even try Smallville. I'm so over that by now. We're talking about you now, and you're trying to change the subject. Which just intrigues me even more…what's your secret Clark?"

"Lois you're grasping at straws now here, there is no secret."

"Well we'll see about that won't we."

"What do you mean by that?" Clark asked warily.

"Well, it seems that Chloe's birthday corresponded nicely with Met U's fall break, so I originally wasn't planning on spending anymore time then was necessary in this cow pasture, but now I may just extend my visit a bit." Lois finished rather smugly. "I'm suddenly feeling the need to get back to nature. You know the whole Zen taking life as it comes thing."

Clark looked thoroughly terrified by her announcement.

"Come on Kent, I know you were crushed the last time I left." She gave him a little smile and winked, "see you soon….Smallville" and turned and walked out of the barn.

Clark could have sworn that there was a slight bounce in her step, and all he could do was close his eyes and attempt to control his breathing. He was in big trouble, he knew it, and even worse…..Lois Lane knew it.

Chapter 2: And so it Begins…

The next morning Clark laid in his bed with his arm covering his face, trying to shield his eyes from the treacherous sun shining through the window. He was grateful that Sunday's were seen as being an acceptable day to sleep in. Clark felt completely trapped. Lois Lane intrigued and terrified him at the same time. After Lois left him standing in the barn last night with his mouth hanging open, his first instinct had been to run inside the house and explain the situation to his parents. But for some odd reason…….he hadn't. He didn't know why he didn't tell them, but he just couldn't. That worried him. In the past he would have gone to them without even blinking. Even worse yet, he had been plagued by dreams again. This time they were more vivid than his previous ones. "It had to be the outfit," he groaned as a particularly vivid flashback of Lois in her witch outfit from the previous night suddenly came flooding back into his memory. He squeezed his eyes tightly as if this action would push the treacherous thoughts from his head. No such luck. Instead he remembered how close Lois had stood in front of him when she had 'admired the view'. He banged his head back hard into his pillow and sighed. He was in even bigger trouble then he thought.

Across town Lois was experiencing a similar Sunday morning ritual. She too was replaying the incidents of the previous night in her head. She had initially approached Clark in an effort to gain some sort of insight and closure into the whole possession incident. Its not everyday that you're body is taken over by a 17th century witch who was burned at the stake. But very quickly, her initial plans had been placed on the back burner when larger questions emerged. Questions concerning a rather cute plaid obsessed farm boy with a hero fetish. Cute? Did she just actually refer to Clark as cute? Ok, so yeah he was cute. She wasn't blind. She grinned wickedly as she remembered their first encounter. "Look at his face," she had told herself, but that had proved useless. She wasn't a nun after all. No definitely not a nun she thought as she grinned. No, she chastised herself. This was business now. Clark was definitely hiding something, and it was killing her not to know what it was. She had given Clark the heads up that she would be riding his cute little butt for the remainder of her stay in order to figure out what he was hiding. "Stop saying cute!" She yelled at herself. Ok so she needed a plan, that was her first step. The logical action would be to follow Clark around 24/7 until he either came clean or slipped up. She grinned wickedly as she stretched her arms above her head. Well it was time to get started then wasn't it?

Clark stood out in a field absent mindedly throwing footballs one after the other effortlessly through an old tire swing. He was still troubled by Lois's threat from the night before. Threat? Was she really a threat? He wasn't sure, but he was scared and excited at the same time. He never knew what to expect from that woman. That was also what intrigued and infuriated him at the same time. He suddenly realized that he was dealing with an incredibly complex person who was constantly bringing out conflicting emotions in him. It was frustrating to say the least. As he threw yet another suspiciously perfect pass through the tire, he heard a twig break. He had been so lost in thought that someone had managed to sneak up on him.

"Nice arm Smallville, glad to see that the last game wasn't a complete fluke." Clark quickly plastered a 'pleasantly surprised' smile on his face.

"Lois, what's up? Come to watch me practice?" Clark said in an effort to seem as normal and not threatened at all by the events of the previous day.

"Well I guess that all depends on you Farmboy, like I said I'm here to observe you, so if you decide it's football you're going to play then football it is! But for both our sanity I hope you choose a more interesting pastime."

Clark was at a complete loss. A part of him had hoped that she wouldn't really follow through with her plan. Obviously that idea was a bust. She obviously had a plan so he needed one too and fast! She was looking at him in a very predatory kind of way and he was feeling like she was ready to pounce at any moment.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?" she asked in sarcastic kind of way. "Milk some cows? Rope some steer? Buy some plaid?" she finished off with a smirk. Clark rolled his eyes. Well if she wanted the farm experience then he was going to give it to her.

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to unload the truck with the hay bales that my Dad left out back yesterday. You could give me a hand if your delicate feminine condition could handle it?" he added with a little grin of his own.

Lois took a deep breath and forced a smile "You got it Smallville, lead on Old McDonald." Clark had to smile at the little dig, typical Lois.

Chapter 3: The hazards of farm work

Lois stood under the shower and washed her hair for the hundredth time. Her arms were definitely going to hurt tomorrow. And she could not get the feeling of hay and dust off her skin. Clark had seriously insisted that she help unload the hay. Initially she had thought, "its hay how heavy could it be?" Sure, as she watched him rather effortlessly lift the bales up she figured that it wouldn't be all that difficult. As she stood watching from the sideline so to speak Clark grinned at her and passed her one bale and instructed her to bring it inside the barn. It seemed simple enough, but she hadn't been prepared for the actual weight of the bale and she had instantly dropped it at her feet. The wire holding the bales together had also painfully cut into her hands. She glared at Clark as he stood there grinning. She had seen his hands before. She was surprised that a guy who regularly worked on a farm had managed to keep such soft hands. He had nice hands……Ok get back on track here. But he didn't wear any gloves at all. That was curious. She knew that tomorrow she would have the tell tale blisters on her hands that told of her hay baling encounter, but she was pretty sure Clark wouldn't. She made a mental note of that and finally stepped out of the shower. She grinned to herself as she dried her hair. He was pretty sneaky for a farmboy. She would need to ask Chloe about that. Chloe? She wondered if she should bring her into her little investigation. No, this was her investigation that she needed to handle on her own. She prided herself on being self-sufficient and independent, but that didn't mean she couldn't pry a little more information out of Chloe about Smallville's resident superhero. She was actually surprised she hadn't thought of it before. If you consider all the weird activities that had happened during her short visit to America's heartland, she could imagine that many other weird things had occurred over the past 17 years, and she was convinced that all the weird activities would have Clark Kent linked to them.

After Lois had left Clark. He found himself still thinking about her. Their verbal banter remained as strong as ever, and he found that he was starting to like it, he finally admitted to himself. She was so different from Lana…. Lana, he hadn't thought of her in a while which surprised him. He wasn't even that troubled anymore by the fact that she was dating the former assistant football coach. Why didn't it bother him? He hoped it was just because he had finally come to accept that he and Lana were truly not meant to be. Yeah, that's it. Right? That had to be it. Well he didn't really have the energy to sit there and reflect on his change of heart right now. He had been so guarded during his time with Lois that he really needed some time to just unwind. Maybe he'd go for a run to work off his frustration, and maybe even stop off at the Talon for a snack or a caffeine infusion. Not that it really affected him physically, but psychologically it always helped.

Chapter 4: Caffeine and Complications

"He actually found you buried in the ground after you were kidnapped? You never told me that!?!?!" Lois practically screamed at her cousin.

"Yeah well, that's just Clark for you. Always around when you need him." Lois was surprised by her cousin's nonchalant attitude to all of this. She was the one who prided herself on being an investigative reporter, so why had she not picked up on the major 'weird factor' as she called it. Maybe her feelings for Clark interfered with her journalistic curiosity.

"He also saved you from some weird parasite which turned you and this Pete guy into little 'rebels without a cause'."

"Yeah basically." Chloe agreed as she sipped her latte.

"Anything else?"

"Ummm there was that time with that guy who could clone himself at will……that was weird. But why the sudden interest in Clark?" Lois looked up from her coffee suddenly.

"No just interested in the weird occurrences here in good old Smallville. You're the journalist you have to appreciate a healthy dose of curiosity." Lois stated rather simply.

"Yeah sure, I've shown you my infamous 'Wall of Weird' so you are pretty aware that weird stuff happens here, but you keep asking about how Clark was involved with everything." Chloe responded quizzically.

"Oh you know me cynical, and jaded Lois always looking for an ulterior motive. That boy is just too good to be true is all. Just looking for that one fatal flaw."

"Yeah he is....and if you find any let me know" And all Chloe could do was stare at her cousin. She didn't……….she she? As Chloe stared intently at her cousin, she was amused by the fact that Lois was very focused on her coffee cup, and refused to make eye contact with her. But she didn't have very long to further contemplate her older cousin's rather unusual behavior because right then and there the man of the hour walked in.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe called out. Clark turned and waved.

"Hey Chloe….." and then he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Lois sitting next to Chloe with an extreme look of satisfaction on her face.

"Hey Smallville, didn't your mom teach you any manners? What were you raised in a barn?" Lois quirked an eyebrow at him in a teasing manner. Let the banter begin.

"Hey Lois…..and not exactly." He squirmed.

"Hey, pull up a chair"

"Chloe, I don't want to interrupt anything……" Clark started but was cut off.

"Kent just sit your butt down would you? A girl might think you were avoiding her with the way you act" Lois added with a smirk.

Chloe looked at her cousin and then back at Clark. Something was definitely up. It was like watching grade school kid's flirt. Chloe was half expecting Clark to pull Lois' hair and run off. Suddenly Chloe developed a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and was yet again feeling like a third wheel. She needed to get out of there before she lost it. She couldn't sit there again and watch Clark with another girl like she had done for years with Lana. It was just getting too painful. Before she had held onto the delusional belief that once Clark had gotten over his obsession with Lana he would finally see her. This was obviously not the case. She had first gotten the idea that there was something between them during the pep rally when Lois had managed to dunk Clark in the water tank. She wasn't blind. It was impossible to miss the looks that the two had given each other that day. Tonight's events simply confirmed her previous suspicions.

Just then the waitress came over with two more coffees for Chloe and Lois. Chloe groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that they had ordered more coffee. There was no way Lois would leave now when she was in the middle of her mandatory caffeine fix. Damn that girl and her addictive personality.

"Damn, I forgot…." Chloe quickly spat out. Lois looked over at her after the surprised outburst.

"Forgot………?"

"I was supposed to call a friend of mine over at city hall for a favor. If I don't call him tonight I won't get the information he has for me in time for my story." Lois rolled her eyes at this.

"Come on Chlo…..you can finish your coffee and then go."

"No, really its important," Chloe shook her head as she spoke. "Clark! You can have mine and sit with Lois while she finishes hers, ok? Later guys." Chloe got up and quickly made a beeline for the exit.

"Chloe! Wait up a sec…….." Clark called after her but she was already rushing out the door. "Ok, that was weird…" Uh oh. Bad choice of words Clark realized a bit too late.

"Hmmm that's funny coming from you" Yup. Definitely the wrong choice of words Clark screamed at himself.

"Lois you're going to give a guy a complex if you keep calling him weird."

"Awww didn't realize my opinion meant that much to you." Lois responded with a patronizing smile.

"Well contrary to popular belief, the world does not revolve around Lois Lane" Lois had to grin at that comment, he was learning fast.

"Is that so?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Ok Smallville, enough stalling with the verbal snarks, no matter how much fun it is."

Fun? Clark knew that he had been starting to enjoy their little verbal barbs, but he didn't realize that she was. Interesting…….he would have to think about that later.

"Now why would I possibly need to stall you?"

"Just because I left you alone for a few hours doesn't mean that I wasn't busy getting more info into the 'mystery that is Clark Kent'." Lois retorted.

"What you see is what you get, Lois."

Lois had to fight back a snicker at that comment. Her first encounter with Clark made her aware of the fact that nothing could be farther from the truth. If the female population of Smallville High ever discovered what he was really hiding under all that plaid flannel then he would never get a moments rest. But Lois was unsuccessful in her attempts, and a flirtatious look flashed across her face for a moment. It was quick, but it did not go unnoticed by Clark. He was so surprised by the look that he momentarily forgot how hard he was gripping his coffee mug and it shattered in his hands sending a deluge of coffee into his lap and spattering Lois in the process.

"Damnit Smallville!" Lois jumped up as Clark did. Clark grabbed some napkins and simultaneously tried to wipe himself and Lois off. Lois stilled for a second and then regained control of her mental faculties. "Watch the hands there, Farmboy."

Clark realized suddenly what he had been doing and dropped the napkin and became very intrigued and occupied by the coffee on his own clothes.

"How the hell did you manage to break the mug?" She reached out and grabbed his hand. Lois jumped a little at the warm sensation she got when she touched his hand but quickly pushed it away when she realized that he hadn't even burned or cut his hand in the process.

Clark however was momentarily speechless as he stood there with Lois holding his hand. She was staring at it intently and kept turning it over in her hands as she inspected it. The moment was broken when the waitress returned to clean up the mess of coffee and cup shards that littered the table.

"Sorry about that," Clark mumbled.

The waitress just nodded and began cleaning up the mess. Clark dropped some money on the counter and he and Lois made their way out of the Talon. They barely set two feet out the door before Lois spun around and approached him with a very determined look on her face.

"So?"

"So…. what?" Clark was still feeling a bit off balance after the incident inside.

"Explain to me how you managed to demolish a coffee mug and not even cut or burn yourself! The mug wasn't just broken, it looked like it had been crushed!"

"Lois, don't overreact cups break all the……." But Clark was cut off.

"Shattered Clark! You shattered the mug! It wasn't broken and don't give me that 'just got lucky' crap that you said after that pipe broke when we were dealing with the doped up football players. I'm starting to question how even that happened now!" she ranted.

"Decaf…."

"Huh?"

"I'd switch to decaf if I were you. The caffeine is either making you overreact or making you paranoid. You take your pick"

Lois wanted to grab him by his shirt collar and shake the truth out of him. The boy had more ways to avoid answering a question than anyone she had ever met in her entire life. And that was saying a lot, after all her father was a general so she had been in the presence of many politicians in her life. She didn't even know what she was expecting him to admit to but all these 'coincidences' were starting to add up to something beyond weird. All she knew is that Clark was not about to suddenly decide to pour his heart out on the middle of the sidewalk. She needed to go home and regroup. She also needed to assimilate the new information that she had gotten from Chloe along with the latest developments from the Talon.

"Cute Smallville…well thanks for an interesting evening. I'm going to head home now. I find myself suddenly in the need of a clean shirt."

Clark just nodded his head in agreement and started to turn in the direction of his house, but was stopped when he heard Lois speak up.

"Don't worry Clark, I don't give up that easily" Lois raised an eyebrow in an almost daring manner and turned heading off in the direction of Chloe's house, leaving Clark standing in the middle of the sidewalk thoroughly frustrated.

Chapter 5: An interesting development

She entered the room in slow motion, the tight bodice of her dress left nothing to the imagination. It was if no one else was present in the room. She never broke eye contact as she made her way over to him. When she got close enough she looked him over a few times, her appreciation evident. She smiled at him in a seductive manner and leaned up, "Love the view……" Clark stood there stunned, again she repeated herself but it sounded different this time…

Clark sat up suddenly in his bed. "Huh?"

"I said 'we have a lot to do!' " Clark's father chastised as he stood over his sleeping son. "You have to unload that hay and mend the broken fence out back, so you better get a move on."

"I already did that Dad!" Clark groaned. "Took care of the hay yesterday, and well last night……..I couldn't exactly sleep when I got back so I took my frustration out on some wood I guess."

Clark's father looked a bit perplexed. "Ok then…….well good work son." He turned around as if to head back downstairs, but cast one more confused look at his son then left the room.

Clark didn't know what frustrated him more having dreamed of Lois again or having his father wake him up when things were just starting to get interesting. Why couldn't his life ever be easy? Ok fine, so he found her attractive, that was obvious. He was a 17 year hormonally driven teenager. He found a lot of girls attractive right? This meant nothing. With a look of resolution on his face he jumped out of bed and with a little help of superspeed got ready for his day.

Thankfully, Clark had decided to take the stairs down into the kitchen at a normal pace or he would really have had a long of explaining to do.

"Well it's about time Smallville, I thought you farmboys were always up at the crack of dawn with the chickens and all. Aren't the cows going to feel neglected?" Lois commented through a mouthful of his mom's blueberry muffin.

"Lois!?!?"

"Yes me Lois, you Clark. It's amazing all the year's writing for the Torch for Chloe have turned you into quite the linguist." She snarked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "As much as I look forward to our little conversations, I really don't have time for this now. I promised Chloe last week that I would go in today and rearrange the files at the Torch to make up for my lack of time due to football practice."

Lois swallowed the last of her muffin and looked up with a teasing gleam in her eye. "Oh I know, why do you think I'm here at this ungodly hour?" Off of Clark's look of confusion, Lois pressed on while simultaneously dangling a set of keys from her hand. "Hi I'm Lois Lane, and I will be your driver for the day."

Clark had to physically restrain himself from smacking himself in the forehead at her remark. He was doomed.

The ride to Smallville High proved to be uneventful, aside from the typical snide remarks from Lois which Clark had come to expect, and possibly even look forward to?

"Oh by the way Clark, when I offered to help you and Chloe today, suddenly Chloe freaked out and remembered that she had more research to do on that story she was working on. Must be big because she won't talk about it but insisted that we go on without her." She stated simply as they walked the deserted halls of Smallville High. It was eerily quiet inside. Aside from a few teachers catching up on old work and janitors emptying the odd waste paper basket, the greater population of the school was off enjoying their few days of fall reprieve.

"Wait wait, Chloe's not coming at all?" Clark sputtered.

"What's a matter Smallville, worried you won't be able to control yourself around me? Don't worry, I'll keep you in line" she smiled at him sardonically then sashayed past him and continued down the hallway leaving Clark once again standing alone with his head hanging down. He groaned and then jogged after her to catch up.

Lois reached the door to the Torch and stopped abruptly causing Clark to crash into her.

"Hey watch it-" he started to say but was cut off by an elbow in his stomach. He looked at the door and realized what had caused her to stop so suddenly. The door which was normally locked during off hours was broken open by force. Lois made a move towards the door and Clark grabbed her arm. Lois shook it off impatiently, and proceeded.

"Lois maybe we should wait and call the police," he whispered. But Lois ignored his plea and pressed on like a bull in a China in shop.

"Clark look at this place someone completely-" but Lois was never able to finish her train of thought as she was uncharacteristically knocked down as if by an invisible force.

"Lois!" Clark started off towards her when he felt something strike him across the back and break. He whirled around but saw nothing. Caught off guard he felt something shove him aside and heard the noise of footsteps running down the hall. He was at a loss but his instincts told him to follow whatever had just rushed out of the room.

"Clark what the hell was that!?!?" Lois groaned from the corner of the room. This caused Clark to pause.

"You ok?"

"As fine as can be expected! Whatever that was threw me like a rag doll! But you…….." her voice trailed off. Clark looked at her with confusion "a bat…"

"What?"

"Whatever that thing was it hit you with a bat! Look!" she pointed towards various parts of a splintered bat which now littered the floor. Clark's eyes went wide for a second and he quickly recovered.

"Lois the guy missed and hit the cabinet-"

"Don't give me that Clark I may have been flung across the room, but I saw whatever it was that hit you, and suddenly out of nowhere wood splinters started flying!" as if to corroborate her story she held up a particularly large piece of wood which still remained intact and pointed to the back of his shoulders which still had the telltale splinters across them. When he turned to look at his shoulder Lois gasped.

"You even have it in your hair………you didn't even blink, it can't be…….."

Before Clark had the chance to respond he felt something strike him in the hand. He looked down and saw Lois rubbing her hand with a grimace on her face.

"OW!"

Next to her on the floor now lay what used to be Chloe's prized Daily Planet letter opener. The once prominent DP logo was now bent beyond recognition. Clark wanted to yell and call Lois insane. He wanted to howl in pain and clutch his hand as if she had really stabbed him. But the look in her eyes told him that it would be in vain. So instead he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he reopened his eyes she was still looking at him with awe and shock but he was unable to find any traces of fear there.

"What the hell are you?"

Clark flinched at her words. "Lois I don't know-" but he stopped. The proverbial jig was up. He knew it and so did she.

"I'm not from around here," he whispered. Lois rolled her eyes as if he was mentally deficient.

"Well that much is obvious Smallville. Talk about having a gift for the understated."

"I mean I'm different."

"Yes, I think we've established that by now Clark," she said sarcastically as she picked up the mangled letter opener.

"Lois I really don't know what to tell you," Clark whispered. Then Lois noticed that fear and loneliness she had seen in his eyes earlier.

"Well Clark, how about we start with, 'Lois the bat and the letter opener got trashed because…' " Clark simply stared at her. "This would be where you would fill in the blanks Smallville."

Despite the situation, Clark couldn't help smiling. She wasn't calling him a freak and throwing things at him. He considered that a positive thing. But what should he tell her? That he was another one of Chloe's self entitled 'meteor freaks'?. No, that wasn't possible he realized. Well it was, but he didn't want to tell her that. He found that he just really wanted to get everything out in the open. He remembered how relieved he had felt when he had finally told Pete the truth about himself. He so wished for that feeling again. The honesty of not having to hide yourself around a person gave him a true sense of belonging.

"Ok." Clark finally stated very simply. "But we can't talk here, we'll go back to the barn and I will explain everything to you. Then maybe we can try to figure out who was behind all this."

Lois looked at him a bit skeptically, but nodded. She held up her hands to him and he looked at her for a moment.

"Now this would be the international symbol to help a person off the floor." Clark grinned and grabbed her hands and hoisted her up in a flash. "Whoah," Lois mumbled. "Well that would explain that whole lifting me out of the way in the hospital incident."

"Come on."

Chapter 6: Revelations

Neither of them spoke as they drove the few miles back to the farm. Once inside the barn the irrepressible Lois Lane reemerged with a vengeance.

"Ok Smallville, enough stalling. Out with it."

"Ok, but before I tell you anything you have to promise me something."

Lois looked a little skeptical, "Like what?"

"Well whatever I tell you, has to stay between us. This is a secret that not only effects me but also the lives of my friends and family." Lois nodded. "And you can't tell Chloe."

Lois didn't seem too pleased by his last remark but nodded anyway.

"Ok," he paused. He had no idea where to begin. He didn't really have a lot of experience in telling people about himself. Hell, Pete had found out when he had stepped in front of his car. Something he didn't really feel like doing again at this point in time. Finally he had an idea. He grabbed Lois's arm and led her to the corner of the barn where the farm's tractor stood.

"I guess I had just better show you." Before he had even completed the sentence he bent down and gripped the front of the tractor. He knew it was cliché, but he figured better to just show her then try to explain. In one swift motion he lifted it clear off the barn floor.

All Lois could do was stare. Clark had to smile at this, for once in the entire time that he had know her, he had rendered Lois Lane completely speechless.

"I need a cigarette." Lois fumbled in her purse and produced an obviously secret stash that she was holding onto for just such life a altering experience. "Can never find a lighter when you really need one," she grimaced as she was about to dump the contents of her purse onto the floor.

Clark suddenly smiled. "Here let me." Clark then stared intently at her cigarette for a moment and she was shocked to see it light up instantly. She coughed on the smoke.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked in awe and shock.

"Easy," he said as he was now standing right next to her with the cigarette in his hand. He casually put it out in the palm of his hand and looked at her.

"Wha- how did you do that so fast, and I was smoking that!"

"It's a nasty habit, and I won't be blamed for you picking it up again."

Clark could see the gears in Lois' head turning as she was taking in all the new information.

"So let me get this straight. You are pretty much indestructible, you lift tractors for fun, and can function as a lighter and ashtray all at the same time?"

Clark had to laugh at this. "Well I've never had it put quite like that but….yes."

"Any other tricks up your sleeve I should know about?" Clark grinned at this.

"Out with it Captain America." Clark look at her in surprise. "Haven't you ever read a comic book?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well I have pretty good hearing and I guess you could say I have a type of X-Ray vision"

"Hmmm probably handy around the girl's locker room," she mumbled more to herself then anyone.

"Lois! What kind of guy do you think I am?" he asked with tone of shock in his voice.

Lois grimaced, "That hearing is going to get on my nerves I can already see that Smallville." She pressed on, "Come on your 17, like you've never snuck a peek at the goods?" she emphasized the last word by placing her hands on her hips and puffing her chest out a bit.

Clark blushed a bit, "Aside from complete accidents I have never been the peeping tom type."

Lois crossed her arms across her chest in a protective manner. "Sure Kent, and that telescope up there," she waved in the direction of the loft, "is really just for star gazing."

Clark found himself at a complete loss for words. He wanted to throw her a comeback but he kept thinking about her comment about "the goods". God the woman confused him. One moment she seemed like she would find it completely normal for him to sneak a peek, maybe even encourage it? The next moment she was calling him a peeping tom.

Lois stared at Clark for a moment taking in the latest information. She was surprised that she wasn't scared by this new side of him. In fact she grinned wickedly, it was kind of a kick being in on the secret. She hated being on the outside, but didn't mind other people being in that situation. His showing off……..yes it was showing off she knew that. Was he trying to impress her? Once they had mutually agreed that he would spill the proverbial beans and that she would keep it to herself, he had seemed to enjoy doing things that would shock her. Lifting the tractor for one thing had been a bit much. But she realized if he had just told her he was really strong she would not have expected strong as in "look at me I can bench press farm equipment!". She actually didn't mind watching him lift it , it was rather………no no don't go there. Ok uncomfortable silences were so not her thing. This was getting awkward.

"So let's do a quick recap shall we? Strong, fast, indestructible, x-ray, pyro, chronic eavesdropper. Did I miss anything?"

"Um, no."

"Well who'd have thought beneath that mild mannered plaid exterior was a real life comic book character" Off Clark's look. "Don't look at me like that Smallville, I mean all you need is some tights and a cape and its-"

"Tights? Never gonna happen."

"I don't know Clark," Lois sized him up as she said it, "You'd probably be able to pull it off. And don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one caught naked in a field a few months back 'getting in touch with nature'." She smirked.

Clark couldn't help but blush. She really wasn't ever going to let him live that down was she. Well at least she didn't find him repulsive. In fact it seemed far from it.

"And considering today's information I have some questions about that, but….that can wait. So basically, you feel the need to use these, ummmm what are they…" Lois paused and thought for a moment.

Clark grimaced as he waited for her to describe his abilities, what eventually came out was not what he expected.

"So you use these…….'gifts' of yours to live out your superhero complex? Ok ok I'm joking, truce. But you feel the need to help when you can."

Clark was completely dumbstruck. She had referred to his abilities as 'gifts'. He had never thought of them that way. His folks had always referred to them as 'abilities' or 'powers'. Gifts didn't make them sound so weird anymore. He kind of liked it.

"Well I guess if I have the opportunity to help then I should."

Lois rolled her eyes, "You're so noble I could puke. What is it with you Smallville? Don't get me wrong, its commendable sure but you've got this whole 'I'm here to fight for truth and justice' shtick going on that I just don't understand."

"Well the incident with that psycho plastic surgeon. You jumped into that head first to expose her, so in a sense you are using whatever talents you have to expose 'injustice' as you put it, so why shouldn't I?"

"Ok ok score one for team Smallville. You've got this whole guilt thing going on. I may not get it, but it works for you."

Clark smiled at that comment and Lois couldn't help but smile back. They just stood there for a few moments looking at each other before Lois' need to talk beat back the awkward silence which was rapidly approaching.

"So this has been a rather eventful day hasn't it?"

"Now who's got the gift for understatement?"

"Cute Farmboy, but you're way out of your league here."

"Am I?"

"You have no idea."

"Maybe I'm up for a challenge?" Clark smirked.

This caught Lois completely off guard. She wanted to scream 'Foul!'. She hadn't expected him to say that. He was throwing off their banter. Smallville was playing dirty.

"Well well, look who's suddenly gotten all cocky Mr. I'm above peeking into the girl's locker room."

Clark grinned, this new dynamic in their relationship was going to be fun. If he was honest with himself he had to acknowledge that their was something here or else he wouldn't have told her about himself to begin with. He could have claimed to be impervious due to meteor rock exposure and not told her about all his……..gifts. For some reason he trusted Lois Lane, and he was starting to come to other startling realizations as well.

While Clark was trying to think of a retort his father entered the barn.

"Clark your mother…….oh hi Lois." He looked at Clark curiously.

Clark started to panic. "Lois and I just got back from the Torch, she gave me a ride home."

Lois quirked an eyebrow. So, Clark for some reason didn't want his father to know that she had been let in on the little family secret. Interesting, but she would respect his wishes.

"Clark, dinner's ready, why don't you and Lois come on inside before your mom gets annoyed."

"Oh Mr. Kent, that's really not necessary. I appreciate the whole invite, but the family thing, you know, wouldn't want to impose" Lois rushed on quickly.

"Come on Lois, why don't you just hang around Mom's a great cook." Clark stated simply.

Damn, there he was being cute and surprising her again. He wanted her to stay?

"We can you know…….chat more after dinner." he added.

"Well, can't turn down Mrs. Kent's home cooking now can I?" she grinned at Clark.

Jonathan Kent on the other hand observed the two of them with a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was something going on here. He wasn't sure what but definitely something different then this morning.

Chapter 7: Dinner with the Kents

Dinner definitely had been an interesting experience Jonathan Kent mused. There was a major role reversal going on. The normally head strong domineering Lois Lane had been friendly and polite and the normal aggressive person he knew her to be. She continued to openly tease his son with sarcastic remarks, but actively avoided making any prolonged eye contact with him. What was really unexpected was that Clark seemed to encourage her sarcasm, and while she actively avoided looking at him for too long, he did the opposite. A few times during the meal as Lois studied her plate he caught his son basically studying Lois Lane. This was a new development to say the least. After dinner they had both excused themselves and headed back to the barn, as if they had been eagerly waiting for the meal to come to an end. They must have something important to discuss he mused.

"So…." Lois mumbled as they entered Clark's loft.

"So?" Clark waited for her to expand knowing that there was more to say.

"So…….that was awkward."

"Awkward? How?" Clark was confused

"Don't play coy with me Kent, you purposely avoided telling your parents that I'm in on the deep dark secret."

"No I didn…"

But Lois cut him off, "Don't give me that, I saw how you freaked out with your Dad when he came into the barn! By the look on your face you would have thought that he caught you trying to impregnate me on a pile of hay!"

Clark had the courtesy to blush at her outburst.

"Lois…….I just thought that …….well my Dad would be upset if I told him that you knew." He rushed on before she had a chance to throw him another sarcastic comment. "He's always been so paranoid, he worries about people finding out and taking me away."

"Oh, well when you put it like that."

"He'd be worried that you'd tell someone."

"Clark, I gave you my word ok? I know you have no reason to trust me but believe me, the last thing I want to see is you impersonating a lab rat."

Clark flinched at her choice of words.

"Sorry, could have phrased that more tactfully." Coming as close to an apology as he could expect from her.

"Yeah well that's what makes you unique," he grinned.

Unique? He thought she was unique?

"So does this flattery of yours work with all the locals, Farmboy?"

"No, not really, but it does seem to have an impact on big city girls." He chuckled.

He was baiting her she knew it. When did he get so confident she mused. She suddenly realized how dangerous Clark Kent was becoming. This other side of him……..well it was just too damn noble to ignore. No one had the right to be that cute. He infuriated her with his quaint farmboy charm. She was going to puke. She found a small town hick cute?

"Lois?"

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out there for a minute…you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about everything," she quickly covered up. "All the stuff that's happened since I came to Smallville……..you…." his eyebrows shot up at her comment, "I mean you know being who you are," she flung her arms around as if that would make everything clear. "Chloe, the cheerleaders, that Dr. Psycho lady, getting attacked today in the Torch. It's a lot for a person to take in."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"You guess? When I first suspected something was up with you I never expected this. I just thought you were some weird guy. Hell, finding out you were a cross-dresser would have been more likely then finding this out."

"Cross-dresser?"

"Ughh work with me here Kent, it's an example. I'm just saying what I discovered today, well its not exactly something you hear everyday. So wait…. is this why things didn't work out with you and Lana? You never told her?"

This was the last thing he expected Lois to say.

"Lana? Well……I never told her, and because she felt that I was keeping things from her she resented me. I mean its understandable." He started to squirm, this was an uncomfortable discussion to have especially with Lois. " I guess it makes sense, how can I expect to be with someone who doesn't know about me." He looked at her intently as he spoke these words.

Now it was Lois' turn to squirm. Ok, so it was time to change her views on silences. Yep, definitely NOT awkward… nope. From now on she would embrace the saying 'silence is golden'. At this point she would do anything for an awkward silence, anything to get out of this current conversation.

"Good point Smallville. I knew I was right about something with you small town guys."

"Yeah, you just didn't expect one to be able to outrun a bullet."

"A bullet? Just how fast are you Clark?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he teased.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Cute Kent, really cute."

Suddenly Lois' cell phone began to ring. Clark audibly choked when he heard the ringtone. He hadn't heard that particular song since the witches had turned Chloe's birthday party into a Sodom and Gomora reenactment. Suddenly he had a flashback of Lois dancing to Gwen Stefani's "What you waiting for" flashing through his head. The irony of it all. But his attention was quickly drawn back to Lois when she finally managed to fish the phone out of her cluttered bag.

"Hey Chlo….whats up? Yeah I'm with Clark. Yes still……No. We came here after we found out the Torch had been broken into. Yeah we called the police. No we don't know why they broke in, didn't stop to ask the nice burglar. Yeah sure….ok, I'll see you in a bit. We're just talking. Ok fine……..yeah I'm of on my way. Yes mom now! Bye."

Lois snapped her phone shut.

"Well……that was interesting." She grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, Chloe's just wound up a bit, you know. The Torch and all. Anyway, she seemed irritated so I'm going to get going. Do a little damage control."

Clark couldn't help but look a little disappointed.

"I know you and Chloe are close, I want you to know that I am sorry that you'll have to keep this from her. I know you don't want to, but you have to see its for the best."

"I just hope she doesn't start to suspect and start investigating you again. If she suspects that I know something that she doesn't, my god, heaven help us," she smirked.

"That is true, she can be rather……….insistent."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Insistent? Please I think you underestimate the women in my family."

"I'm beginning to see that. Don't worry, I won't make that mistake twice."

"See that you don't," she grinned.

"You're going to be ok getting home?"

"You can't help it can you Smallville?"

"Help what?" Clark wondered, he had obviously missed something.

"Being a boy scout 24/7."

"Well……."

Lois shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you." She turned and started to walk out.

"Bye Lois……….and thanks," he added softly. They both knew what his gratitude was for, but didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Just make sure next time I come over I'm not greeted with a thong to the face," she grinned. "Night Smallville."

With that she turned and climbed into her car. Clark stood there and watched until her car disappeared down the road and the dust had finally settled. He turned and trotted back up the stairs to his loft and plopped down on his couch. He couldn't help but smile and he had no idea why. Well, maybe he had a slight inkling. He was broken out of his reverie by a cell phone ringing….and it wasn't his. There on the coffee table stood Lois' forgotten cell phone. He smiled to himself. She kept that thing glued to her hip. When she realized it was gone she would not be a happy camper. He could always………….possibly, bring it to her? Would that be weird? A friend forgets something you return it….right? Yeah, he would run it over there in a few minutes. He could be at Chloe's house in moments, so figured he could give her a few minutes head start.

Lois pulled up to Chloe's house and yawned. She was tired. Talk about one weird day. Weird didn't even begin to describe her day actually. It was surreal. Just as she was about to shut off the engine of the car, a blur caught her eye followed by a cloud of dust.

"Clark?"

Clark walked over to Lois with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's going on something wrong?!?" she almost started to panic.

"No, no, nothing like that. You…..well you left your cell phone in the loft. Didn't want you experiencing withdrawal symptoms." He smiled.

"You ran all the way over here to return my phone? Trying to score brownie points here?"

"It's not such a big deal for me really."

"Yeah, don't brag Smallville, its unattractive. But thanks anyway."

Lois looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I better head in." Lois turned to walk away then impulsively spun around and quickly kissed Clark on the cheek.

"Night!"

Clark just stood there completely dumbstruck. As he turned to walk away, he failed to notice Chloe watching the entire exchange from her bedroom window.

Chapter 8: Airing grievances.

"Chlo? I'm back! Sorry it took so long, look we need to-"

"Talk?" Chloe stated simply.

"Yeah the situation at the Torch….sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, but there was really nothing that could be done. Maybe we can talk with the police and get a few leads as to who did this."

"Yeah whatever"

"You ok?"

"Fine, did you have fun with Clark."

"Clark? Well about as much fun as you can have getting flung into a wall like a rag doll."

"It looked like you two were having fun outside."

"Outside? Oh that……yeah I forgot my phone, Clark ran it over quick." She couldn't help but grin at the double meaning of what she had just said. He literally HAD run it right over. This side of him definitely had possibilities.

"Yeah well you guys are getting awfully chummy"

"Chummy? Clark's a good guy, once you get past the plaid." Lois smirked.

"Yeah I guess so, it takes a lot to get Lois Lane's attention."

"Did I miss something? Are you mad at me? I mean cause if I did something it would be nice to know what it was that I did."

"Nothing, you did nothing that's just it. It all comes so easily to you doesn't it. You are sarcastic to him, mock him incessantly, and yet he follows you around like an obedient puppy."

"Chloe I think your reading way to much into this."

"I'm sure, I just knew that one day the elusive Clark Kent would get over his Lana fixation, but I never imagined it would be because of you."

"Me? Chloe I don't know what you think is going on-" Lois started, but again was interrupted.

"Fine you may not want to be honest with me, but be honest with yourself."

"You know what? I am NOT getting into this with you right now….ok we are both tired and under a lot of stress ok?"

"Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for him! I'm not blind!" she screamed.

"So what if I do?!?!" she yelled back. Whoah where had THAT come from she wondered.

"It's typical……what Lois Lane wants, Lois Lane gets. That's always been the way with you, and it's killing me to stand around watching the two of you together." She cried near tears. Then she turned and walked out slamming the door behind her, leaving Lois standing there with her mouth literally hanging open.

"Chloe get back here!!!!"

Ten minutes later Lois was back in her car speeding down a country road gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning painfully white.

"That girl has seriously cracked!" she seethed.

As she drove into the outskirts of town, she pulled the car over suddenly into a nearby field.

She headed resolutely to the back of her car and began to search through her trunk with determination. Eventually finding her pack of nicorette gum she pulled a piece out and began to chew on it fiercely. She hadn't had to have any for weeks, but considering the day she'd had it was no wonder she suddenly felt the slight tug of her former addiction. The situation with Chloe had escalated so rapidly, after Chloe had stormed out of the house, and Lois had tried to follow her. This only resulted in Chloe telling her that maybe it would be best if she just headed back to school sooner rather than later. Hurt and confused, and to be frank, pissed, Lois agreed, and here she was now on her way back to Metropolis. Maybe giving Chloe space would allow her to come to her senses. She hated this, Chloe was her best friend and they were more like sisters then cousins. Those two months when she had thought Chloe had been murdered had been the worst of her life. They'd resolve this……. they had to. She just wished she had been able to say goodbye to……..well she couldn't think of that now, that is what had gotten her into this situation to begin with. Maybe this was for the best?

Early the next morning Chloe was awoken by her doorbell and a rather annoying individual who felt the need to knock incessantly. She finally crawled out of bed and headed to the front door. Throwing it open she was greeted by a cheerful Clark Kent holding up two containers with a large smile on his face.

"I know I know, its early! But I come bearing gifts! Caffeine and sugar fixes for my two favorite reporters!" Off of Chloe's confused look. "I thought the three of us could go straighten up the Torch after the break in and maybe get an idea of what they were looking for."

"I can't today Clark….." Chloe muttered.

"Oh? You ok?"

"Yeah tired, have a lot of things going on in my head."

"Oh…..ok sure. Maybe Lois is up to going? Maybe caffeine would be enough of an incentive for her. Besides she really wants to nail that guy for chucking her across the room," he smiled.

"Yeah well….I'm sure she would but considering that she headed back to Metropolis last night ………"

Clark looked at Chloe in complete confusion. "She left? Why would she leave? I mean did she give a reason? Is everything ok?"

"Upset, she didn't say goodbye …Clark?"

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, really. I don't matter." She whispered to herself before turning to head back inside. If Clark had not used his super hearing then he would have missed that last comment.

"Chloe what's going on with you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Clark looked at her quizzically.

"You and Lois seem to be growing fond of each other."

"Yeah, she's…….different then I expected." He stopped and looked at her as if the penny had finally dropped. "Wait….is this about me and Lois?"

"Oh so you admit it then?"

"I admit nothing, but I also don't deny anything. What do you think is going on between us?"

"You're in love with her," She stated simply.

"What? Chloe I don-"

"Don't deny it, I've seen you two together you may not fully understand it now, but soon you will." She looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Chloe, I'm not agreeing with anything you're saying here, but whatever has made you so upset I'm sorry for that. I love you…..as a friend I also have and I always will, but as a friend. You need to accept that. Please."

"I don't really have a choice now do I? But I don't have to sit around and watch the two of you………"

"Wait, wait ……..Chloe, did you tell this all the Lois? Is this why she left?" Chloe's silence spoke volumes. "Chloe this is ridiculous! She's your family! You need to call her or something…..go to Metropolis to talk with her," he babbled.

"I can't, not now."

Clark looked at her resolutely. "Well if you won't, then I will." With that said he strode off down the road.

Once he was out of sight, he took off leaving only a swirling cloud of dust behind him. He knew it wouldn't take him long to reach Metropolis. What he would do when he got there was another matter.

Chapter 9: Welcome to Metropolis

Getting to Metropolis was the easy part. Finding the University, no big deal. Nailing down the location of one Lois Lane……..well that was another matter. Clark tried to go to the registrar and get her address but it wasn't their "policy" to release the home addresses of its students. Clark could understand that but it didn't keep him from getting irritated and using his abilities to ummmm……"borrow" the undergraduate housing list to locate her dorm. With his mission accomplished he headed off towards the undergraduate housing complex and just hoped that she was home.

Like he had previously done in Smallville, Clark stopped and picked up a fresh supply of caffeine. He knew she wasn't a morning person from the time when she had stayed with his family when they were investigating Chloe's supposed death. What was he going to say if she asked why he was there? Saying "I brought coffee" would look like that scene in that movie Dirty Dancing Chloe used to make him watch all the time , where the female lead is asked why she is at the party enthusiastically proclaims to Patrick Swayze, "I carried a watermelon!" Smooth. Yeah, that wouldn't work so well. In this instance honesty would have to be the best policy. He had heard what had happened and had wanted to check to make sure she was alright.

Taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door and waited. He could have sworn he heard someone muttering a series of colorful words that don't need to be repeated. When the door was suddenly thrust open he came face to face with a very disheveled Lois Lane who had obviously just been woken up.

"Wadaaya wan…………Clark?" she mumbled in surprise.

"Morning Lois, I heard about what happened and I wanted to see if you were ok"

Lois just stared at him for some seemed like an eternity occasionally blinking slowly as if mentally processing the situation. Clark could have sworn that her blinking was producing the only audible sound in the entire room. He held out his peace offering.

"I brought you some coffee"

That produced a slight hint of interest on her face as she reached eagerly for the steaming cup.

"I guess you want to come in" she said this as she stepped aside.

"Nice room" Clark commented as he surveyed the interior. "No roommate?"

"New development……..Freshman aren't generally allowed privates…….but ummmmmm they decided it was in their best interest to make an exception," she grinned. "I still have to go back later today to retrieve the rest of my stuff, but I've been avoiding the heavy lifting."

Clark grinned rather smugly. "Well then I'm sure your glad to see me. Just consider me your own personal Uhaul."

Lois quirked an eyebrow at this suggestion, " Really? Interesting notion. Clark seriously though, it's a little early for me, so can we cut the pleasantries? Why did you come here, Chloe is mad enough as it is," she sighed.

Clark frowned and ran a hand through his hair. " I know, which is completely unreasonable. I mean………why…….I just don't get it. I just needed to make sure you were ok, I was worried about you. And we were just starting to really………" he didn't finish the sentence, but did notice the change in Lois' expression at his comment.

"Well Chloe got this insane idea that there was something going on between us, I told her she was being delusional, but she insists. I think she may be fighting off the remnants of the funky cheerleader Gatorade,"she grimaced and rubbed her shoulder. "Just hope she doesn't try to impersonate a plumber again." Off of Clark's confused look, she shook her head and continued. "Never mind that, but in the last couple of days, we've become…….friends."

Clark nodded slowly.

"We did the whole bonding thing, kind of hard not to considering the events of the past few days. I'm so sick of all this drama. Clark can we just put all this on the back burner for a while and just go get some breakfast. I just really can't deal with all this stuff right now," she sighed.

"Sure Lois…." Clark knew that what she need now was a friend, he would be there for her in whatever capacity she needed.

"Let me just get changed and we can go," she said this as she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and began to lift. Just as the scene was about to get interesting Lois cleared her throat. Clark looked up guiltily.

"This would be your cue to remove jaw from floor, blink, exhale, and walk OUT of the room before you limp out." Clark grinned weakly and fled from the room, "and Smallville, I want you staring at the opposite wall in the hallway."

As he walked out he could have sworn he heard her mumble about something having to do with an lead curtain. He grinned despite her little flare up in there.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the campus at a leisurely place as Lois pointed out buildings and spots of interest. She pointed out various groups of people that were hanging around doing basically nothing. Lois' most animated stories dealt with the fraternity guys who Lois referred to as ummm " walking pieces of male genitalia". Much to Lois' disgust however she seemed to be well known amongst this specific anatomical group. One such testosterone pumped frat guy wearing a sweatshirt with some type of Greek lettering trotted over to Lois carrying a football.

"Hey Lo, how's the attitude? Decided you were going to be nicer to me and the boys?"

"Hmmm I see you're still having difficulty with two syllable names."

The guy gave her a dirty look, then gave Clark the once over.

"Who's the kid?"

"Kid? Well yeah I guess compared to you, this being what your………third junior year now? That Clark does come across as somewhat boyish, that with senility and such rapidly approaching. Shouldn't affect you too much….. I mean," she pointed at her head as she spoke, "not too much there to really forget to begin with."

"You need to get laid, Lane" he seethed.

Clark took a protective step forward at his comment, but Lois put an arm out blocking him.

"Yeah, well and the female population can only hope you never attempt reproduction. But nobody's perfect. Tempting offer though," she snarked.

The guy's smile looked more like a predatory baring of his teeth then anything else. He looked at Clark and then clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck with this one kid, she's pretty damn frigid."

Clark took this opportunity to grab the guy's hand and forcibly remove it from his arm. Before he let go he squeezed it hard enough that Lois audibly heard a bone cracking sound and saw the look of shock appear in the jock's eyes.

"Don't worry about me," Clark retorted simply and then released the guy's hand.

He stared at Clark in complete shock, looked at his hand and retreated back to his leering friends in the corner.

"Nice one Kent, good to know you're not above a little macho standoff……..didn't think you had it in you," she grinned.

Clark blushed a bit and smiled. "He kind of had it coming to him."

"Trust me……..he has a lot worse coming to him…"

Clark grinned.

"You know what………now that I'm aware of your ……..talents, I still sometimes forget about all the potential benefits."

"Like crushing a moron's hand?"

Lois laughed, "There is that little bonus, but I mean how long did it take you to get here today?"

"To Metropolis?" She nodded. "A few minutes. Why?"

She seemed to be trying to word her next statement properly. "Well, that means you can come by more often doesn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it does…….would you want me to?"

She paused for a moment. "Maybe."

"Well I'd just have to make sure that people who know I'm not from around here don't see me too often. It might lead to unnecessary questions."

At the same time they were both basically thinking about what had just transpired. They had mutually admitted and established the fact that he would be visiting Metropolis on a regular basis in order to see her. But what did that mean exactly?

As they continued walking, Lois informed him that it was possible to get food on campus, but any decent meals were to be found off the MetU campus. Eventually Lois stopped next to a quaint little diner which claimed to have the best cup of coffee in all of Metropolis. Once inside they found themselves a little booth and ordered their food. As they ate they talked about everything ranging from dorm life to her class load.

"My time in Smallville actually convinced me to sign up for a journalism class. I know I know, Chloe is loving it and can't stop mentioning it non stop. I'm not saying I'm going to major in journalism or work for a newspaper……but I can't deny that being in the middle of a story can get very exciting."

Clark watched her intently as she discussed her new journalism class. She had such passion. Her words claimed that the class was no big deal, but he knew different. She was so animated. Her body language spoke volumes.

"Hey Smallville!" she snapped her fingers in his face.

Clark had been staring.

"You look like you're about to start drooling!"

"Sorry……my mind wandered"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly Lois' face contorted into a grimace and she made a loud groaning noise.

Clark looked around, "What?" clearly confused.

"Silicone and botox at 12 o'clock," she grimaced.

Clark turned his head just in time to come face to face with the……silicone aspect that Lois had warned him of. The silicone in question belonged to a nauseatingly bubbly sophomore girl named Marie who was eyeing Clark as if he were an appetizer.

"Lois! How have you been?" she cooed.

"Great great, work, study, sleep, actively avoiding any unnecessary surgical procedures. Same ole same ole."

It was obvious however that Marie wasn't listening to a word Lois said, as her full and undivided attention was directed towards Clark who shifted uncomfortably in the all to small booth that Marie and pushed herself into, effectively blocking his escape route.

"Lois introduce me to your friend here!"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Clark…….Marie…..Marie …..Clark."

"So, Clark are you a new student?"

"Well…..not exactly….I'm just visiting with Lois."

"Really? So you and Lois are?"

Clark didn't know what to say, but thankfully he never had to since Lois jumped up suddenly claiming that they were late for an appointment and had to run. Clark discretely extricated himself from Marie's side, and ran out of the diner following Lois. Marie seemed disappointed, but not discouraged.

As they were running out Marie still took the opportunity to yell something at the two retreating figures.

"Lois! Don't forget about the MU kickoff party tonight! Bring your ………friend!."

"Ok, that was scary! Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Yeah Clark, you do a nice impersonation of a deer in the headlights. Cute. That woman is the original man eater. The less I think about her the better. Hey you still mind helping me move the last of my things from my old room?" she knew he wouldn't but was going through the polite formalities of actually asking.

"Nope, not at all. Lead on"

The process of moving Lois was somewhat frustrating. They both knew that he could move everything in a matter of seconds carrying all the heavy boxes stacked up on one trip. But of course that would undoubtedly draw attention to him. So after a series of trips in order to keep up appearances they were finally done and Lois collapsed on her bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"So Clark, what do you think of college life so far?"

"Well I've gotten the opportunity to meet some people"

"You don't know the half of it. So, does the farmboy think he could handle big city life?"

"With the right people around anything is possible," he smiled.

"Well you're a useful guy to have around, but don't let that go to your head."

"I'm sure you'll keep me in check."

"There may just be hope for you yet Smallville. So you think you're up for a college right of passage? The inevitable party scene where students consume massive amounts of alcohol, engage in general stupidity and acts of debauchery while simultaneously trying to attract members of the opposite sex with their drunken antics?"

Clark chuckled, "Well when you explain it like that, how could I possibly turn that down."

Clark looked down at what he was wearing.

"Am I dressed ok?"

"Please Kent, your wearing plaid…….there is never an excuse for that. But don't worry about that you're just going to end up being vomited on or getting some kind of noxious alcoholic beverage thrown on you anyway. So consider your choice in couture a plus."

It was obvious that half the campus was in a definite party spirit. As Lois and Clark made their way through the quad, it was clear that many people had decided to that they too would take part in this right of passage.

"With all this 'fun'…..its amazing how anyone manages to get any actual work done."

"It's a science Smallville………carefully balancing your social life with your school work. Never take morning classes, and avoid classes on Mondays entirely."

"Glad to see you've covered all your bases"

"Well……..I figure that others could benefit from my vast experience."

"And that experience….that would be in?"

Lois' eyes narrowed at this comment.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Parties were never really Clark's scene. He always felt out of place. But he would try his best to get into the spirit of the evening. Lois took her first opportunity to grab some drinks as soon as they had arrived.

"This…….is what makes nights like these bearable."

Apparently Lois was quite experienced in this aspect of night life.

"Guess those guy's at the base did have a thing or two to teach you after all."

"I don't know, I think it may have been the other way around," she winked as she sauntered off to procure another drink.

Clark sipped his beer slowly. He had never been a big drinker. He had never been drunk, and he doubted that it was even possible. But as was with everything in his life, he took part for the sake of feeling normal. Clark watched Lois as she sidestepped drunken idiots like a professional.

"Clark!"

Clark spun around at the sound of his name.

"Marie!ummmmm…….hi!"

"You here alone?"

"No, I actually came here with Lois."

"Lois huh……so you two are?" she waited for him to fill in the blanks.

"Friends…."

"And is this friendship proving…….beneficial?" she asked in a cryptic manner.

Clark was slightly confused….what did it matter whether or not his relationship with Lois was beneficial.

"I …….uhhhh." Clark froze as he felt an arm slip around his waist.

"There you are Clark. Can't leave you alone for a second. Hey Marie" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Lois, I was just taking care of our boy here."

"Well……my boy is doing quite fine thanks," she replied without hesitation. Had she really just referred to Clark as her boy? Yikes…..she took another sip from her drink quickly.

"Just being hospitable Lois, someone should be."

Lois grimaced, "yeah half the campus has benefited from your hospitality"

Clark's eyebrows raised up to his hairline. What was going on here? Was Lois actually…..

"Come on Clark," she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away, "time for another drink."

"Lois, don't you think you've-"

"Don't start the small town hero routine with me Smallville. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing." She snarked.

Apparently she did. As the night progressed Lois would routinely show Clark her proficiency in alcohol consumption. Towards the end of the evening Clark finally had to take matters into his own hands as he watched a visibly intoxicated Lois try to kick a drunken Senior who had tried to convince Lois to continue the party back at his room. Lois' kick missed her target and she would have fallen had it not been for Clark's quick reactions. Clark hoisted her up against him.

"Lois……you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Great……." She slurred.

"Come on it's time to get out of here."

Lois frowned, " You're no fun"

"Well I think you've had enough fun for the both of us."

With that said he wrapped his arm around her waist and half dragged, half carried her in the direction of her dormitory. After a few minutes he realized that Lois' situation was not improving. In fact she looked as if she were about to collapse. Clark sighed and reached down to pick her up. He just hoped she was too drunk to realize he was going to carry her back, or he would never hear the end of this. But when he looked down at her she was too involved in her own drunken stupor to notice.

Eventually they made it back to her room, and Clark managed to get them both inside. He set her down on the edge of the bed and tried to look into her eyes to ascertain her current situation.

As soon as he did this she jumped up.

"See Smallville? You can't help it………little superhero rescuer of drunken coeds everywhere!" she laughed.

"Well I try…" he muttered.

"See Clark, you can have fun in college. You'll forget all about Lana once you come here next year."

Lana? Why was she mentioning Lana.

"Lana? I………and who says I'm coming to MetU next year?"

"It's implied…." She slurred.

"Is it?"

"Definitely……" she walked slowly up to him. "You'd miss me too much"

"Would I?" he asked with his signature deer in the headlights expression.

She nodded

"Well you seem confident of that."

"You have no idea." She teased as she placed her hands up against his chest.

Clark audibly gulped and looked down at her hands. The situation was becoming…….interesting.

"Clark?"

His head shot up and he looked into her eyes. Whoah….he had never seen her look at him like that before. It was……kind of scary…….and kind of……

"Breathe," she stated simply before grabbing a handful of his shirt and dragging the upper portion of his body down. Caught completely off guard he stumbled forward and they crashed onto her small bed behind them.

"Didn't know you had it in you Smallville," she grinned.

"Lois I'm sorry I-" but she cut him off again like she had numerous times in the past but this was probably the most pleasant way yet.

It took him a second to realize that Lois was kissing him. And then all was silence.

"Lois?"

"hmmm."

But that was the only reaction he got from her, she had fallen asleep…….or passed out depending on how you saw it.

He laid her down properly on the bed and reached over to take off her shoes. He looked around for a blanket, found one and covered her. He looked at her for a moment brushing the wet hair strands off of her forehead. When he touched her forehead she started to mumble and pulled the blanket up under her chin. Clark wasn't sure if he heard her right but he thought she mumbled something about her "very own superman." The ramblings of the intoxicated he sighed. Well this was going to be an interesting night he thought to himself as he surveyed the room and realized that besides the bed she had two sitting chairs and a desk.

With a sigh, he removed his flannel shirt and bunched it up as a pillow. He then laid down on the floor next to Lois' bed and shut his eyes. It would be a miracle if he managed to sleep at all.

Chapter 10: The Morning After

Lois groaned as she rubbed her eyes as if that would some how ease the throbbing in her head. What the hell had she been thinking last night. Well that was the problem she grimaced……she had been actively avoiding any type of rational thought. Anything that would make her re-evaluate her relationship with a certain small town boy, was out of the question. Thank god she had gone home before she had done anything foolish….right? The night was a bit of a blur. One of those nights where reality gets confused with dreams and hours later you will remember something that you did and literally smack yourself in the forehead. Oh, how she hoped today her revelations wouldn't be too distressing……but she had a sinking feeling that something had transpired and she had no idea what. As she and many other people in her position have done in the past, she made a mental vow to never drink like that again. She snorted…….yeah like that was going to happen.

She suddenly found herself aware of the insistent pressure she was feeling on her bladder and sat up shakily.

"What is it with beer….." she mumbled to herself.

With that said she jumped off the bed in order to head towards the bathroom. The last thing she expected was to land on a jean-clad, t-shirt wearing farmboy with a loud thump.

Clark made a startled sound as he was awoken by a startled Lois Lane sprawled across him in a very un-lady like position. Not the nicest way to be awoken…….but then again it was certainly……interesting.

"Damnit, Smallville! Why are you camped out on my floor? You're like a puppy at the foot of my bed," she said as she used his chest as leverage to sit up.

"Well where was I supposed to sleep on your desk?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's beside the point."

Clark propped himself up onto his elbows, and was surprised by the fact that Lois was still in her previous position. It certainly had possibilities.

"Sorry, just didn't think you should be left alone last your ……condition," he finished as tactfully as possible.

"Don't overreact Smallville……I wasn't that bad."

"Ok…..whatever you say Lois," he smiled.

Suddenly reality came crashing back to Lois as she realized that first the urgency for her trip to the bathroom was back with a vengeance. Secondly, her current position was putting interest parts in contact with other…………

Clark was surprised as Lois quickly scrambled off him and mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom and disappearing with a slam of the door.

She definitely wasn't a morning person he mused. That much was obvious. Well if her previous behavior was any indication. He would expect her to be in need of an intravenous supply of coffee this morning. Especially considering her activities of the night before. With that said he decided that his popping out, so to speak, for some coffee was not really showing off. It was being a concerned friend…….yeah that was it……simple concern. In an instant he was gone in a blur.

On the other side of the bathroom door, after taking care of the most urgent issue. She viewed her current situation in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was now displaced to very unattractive places. She hated people to see her like that. Especially Clark……..yes, she admitted to herself, she definitely didn't want Clark seeing her this…….disheveled. She quickly grabbed an assortment of pain relievers and swallowed them down with a bit of water. She decided a quick shower was in order as she peeled off her grimy clothing and jumped in. As the warm water rushed down on her she felt better immediately. It was amazing how a shower could make you feel better psychologically. It was also a way to regroup after the embarrassing wake up call she had just gotten. That sinking feeling from before emerged once again……she had done something last night. Worse yet, she knew it had involved Clark. She closed her eyes in desperation as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped her robe around her body. They were going to need to talk soon. This situation was getting …no no whatever she said wasn't enough…..well that was an understatement. It was too late. She knew it and she was pretty sure he knew it. His behavior had definitely demonstrated that. She grabbed a towel and started to aggressively dry her hair. Time to face the music, with that she reached for the bathroom door.

"Clark?" she called as she re-entered her room.

Before she had the chance to wonder where he had gone off to he was standing before her in a blur of motion. She cursed in surprise.

"I'm going to have to put a bell on you!" she shrieked in surprise. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," she muttered.

He grinned like a school boy and held up a box containing two large cups and a paper bag.

Lois's eyebrows rose considerably. "Well…..then again…….you do have your finer points," she grinned.

As Clark handed her the cups he took that moment to take in her appearance. Her hair was still wet and hung down in tiny tendrils…….and he could still see the wet skin peeking out from underneath her bathrobe.

She sipped at her coffee eagerly. The boy was too good to be true. He definitely had her pegged.

"Hmmmm…..thanks Clark."

"Anytime," he said simply, and he meant it.

Ok enough with the pleasantries and beating around the bush she chastised herself. He was looking at her with those puppy eyes again.

"About last night, " she paused in between sips.

"Yeah?"

"I have the feeling that something…..happened," she finished off uneasily.

"Aside from the alcohol shortage in Metropolis?" he teased.

"Don't start."

"Sorry," he grinned.

"I vaguely remember you taking me home last night…..care to fill in the blanks?" she was hoping this wouldn't take as much prodding as the situation at the party a few nights back.

"Aside from me having to……carry you home?" he finished uneasily.

She understood his hesitation. She did not take kindly to having to be 'rescued' so to speak by a man. The fact that he had to carry her home…….she bit her tongue.

"Yeah aside from that shining moment."

"You ……well you passed out."

She knew that couldn't have been the whole story.

"That part is implied…….I mean besides that. Something happened I know it."

"Ok well…….you kissed me," he raffled off quickly. "But you were drunk! It's ok really I understand you didn't mean it," he finished softly.

She wanted to smack herself. She knew she had done something. After Clark telling her that she had kissed him……well she could totally she herself doing that considering her intoxicated state the night before. He didn't seem offended by it, rather he seemed sad. Ok, enough rationalization girl, your are intellectualizing this thing into the ground! You know he has feelings for you, we've established that she was screaming at herself. She had never shied away from a man in the past. In fact she generally had to physically restrain them. Clark was different…..he would never make the first move. Damnit….she thought to herself. Ok, she was interested……she was more then interested. Drunk, sober, whatever, she had meant it she finally admitted to herself. Drunk or not she was going to have to make the first move.

With her decision made, Lois turned around and placed her cup on her desk. She took a deep breathe and faced Clark. He was still looking a bit lost. Hopefully this would resolve that issue. Who ever said that Lois Lane didn't have a flare for the dramatic would be lying. She placed her hands softly onto the sides of his face. She watched as various emotions flashed across his …..fear…..longing? She leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly for a few moments then leaned back to gauge his reaction. He had the same deer in the head lights look she had seen on him before. She smiled and leaned over to once again kiss him softly. This time when she pulled back she felt his head follow her movement as if to prolong the interaction. It wasn't passionate or heated, it had been simple and sweet……..a declaration of intentions so to speak.

"In case of any confusion Smallville………that one I meant," she said smoothly. Then she turned grabbing some clean clothes off the spare chair and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

All Clark could do was stare as Lois disappeared into the bathroom. His heart was racing and he had the little tell tale butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't stop the stupid grin from forming on his face. He felt like he was floating, more so then ever before in his life. Sometimes life was good to him, he grinned to himself…..but then he looked down.

"What the……" he gasped. It wasn't possible…….but as he and learned long ago, when it came to him, nothing was impossible. He was in fact floating 3 feet off the floor. He couldn't believe it, and worse yet, he didn't know how to get down. That would be awkward having Lois come out with him floating around the room aimlessly. Oh yeah he could imagine that conversation….

"Oh yeah when I first developed my heat vision it got triggered by me getting aroused…….apparently flying works the same way!" he groaned internally.

Ok think Kent, think. He was so excited from Lois kissing him that it seemed logical that if he were to 'calm' himself down, that he would once again become earthbound. From his experience as Kal-El he knew that he would inevitably be capable of flight……..just didn't realize it would come so soon……or at such an inopportune moment.

He tried to focus on many things…….football, his chores, his female physical education teacher………

"Well that seemed to do it," he grinned, as his feet once again came in contact with the floor. Just in time too because a moment later, Lois reemerged out of the bathroom.

Lois couldn't help the satisfied smile, that crossed her face when she noticed that Clark hadn't moved an inch since she went into the bathroom. Considering the events of last night she was feeling pretty pleased with herself. Now the inevitable awkwardness would ensue.

Clark stood there shuffling his feet. He had no idea what to say next. Should he tell her about the floating? Tell her that coming to Metropolis was the best decision he ever made? At least now he knew without a doubt that his feelings were reciprocated. He started to feel the butterflies in his stomach again. Stay on the floor he kept telling his treacherous feet.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

Feeling better about what? Oh wait he meant after all that drinking………yeah. Stop being paranoid Lane.

"Yes, much…..the shower and the coffee helped a lot. Thanks for that."

He just nodded and smiled.

"So……now what?" he asked.

Lois knew his question held a lot more then a simple "what's the plan for the day?"…..he was so innocent it was cute. Even after her bold move before he was still unsure of how to play this……..innocent…..she wondered to herself. She wondered just how innocent he really was, and then a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Well Smallville, if you don't have a pressing need to return to your….. namesake………up for some exploration of the city?"

"Well I need to go back at some point to face the music……..but until then yeah"

"Great…….it's time you experienced this town from a true local's perspective"

Lois grabbed his arm in a very take control attitude and led them out to explore the city. As they walked Clark was pleased to note that she still had her arm linked through his. It was………nice.

"So this is the infamous Daily Planet……Chloe's one true love," she mused

Clark took in the impressive building. He had seen it on occasion, but didn't want to burst Lois' little 'tour guide' bubble. It seemed that she had enthusiastically dragged him through half the city already. He'd already seen all the so called 'hot' spots and cultural high points.

"It's impressive" he stated simply, uttering the most cliché phrase possible.

"One of the most impressive in the city, you won't find architecture like this in Smallville," she smirked.

"Yeah well…..small town's do have their charm, things you wouldn't be able to find in big cities."

"Like cute plaid obsessed farmboys?" she teased. Even she was stunned by her directness there.

"That…….." he paused before continuing, "but you'll be able to find those here soon enough."

Lois quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's implied" he smiled using her words from the night before.

"Wit……we like that around here," she teased as she took a step closer to him and placing her hands lightly against his stomach.

"Kind of figured you did." He grinned.

"You think you know me, Smallville?" she teased.

"I'd like to know more." He stated simply and seriously.

"Really? Think you can handle it?"

"I'd-" but his sentiment was cut off by a sound he heard off in the distance.

Lois saw all the color drain from his face as he got a distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Before she even got the words out of her mouth she found herself crushed into his chest, followed by the sound of rushing air in her ears. When he released her she found herself in a nearby alley looking out onto the street. A car had just careened into the side of a building on the exact spot they had just been standing.

"Are you alright?" he asked her seriously as he grabbed her by the shoulders checking her out from head to toe. "I didn't grab you too hard did I?"

He was worried for her. He had just saved their lives……..well her life, and he was worried.

"I'm fine. A little wind blown, but considering the alternative as roadkill……I'll take it."

Clark was looking a but panicked.

"Lois, we need to get out of here, just in case anyone saw."

"Wait…….just a minute." She then placed her hands on his face as she had done earlier that morning, but this time just stared him straight in the eyes with a look of caring and admiration. "You really have no idea how special you are do you?"

Chapter 11: Back to Reality

"But you could do anything really! I just don't understand you and this small town modesty of yours," she argued.

Clark just shook his head. After they had hastily left the accident scene, she started talking about all the potential people he could help with his abilities. She just didn't understand that he helped when he could. But he couldn't actively put himself out there as some kind of overachieving fireman. People would want to know all about him. Where he worked, where he lived……….what made him 'different'. It was impossible, she had to see that.

"Can we drop this conversation please?"

"Fine, give up, you obviously lack a convincing counter argument, so I will take your silence as agreement.

"Whatever you say Lois."

"Exactly! Glad to know we're making progress here," she smiled.

Clark on the other hand was not smiling. His mind was preoccupied with other things. Eventually he would have to go back. School would be starting up in a few days. His parents weren't thrilled with the idea of their son in Metropolis, but they didn't really have a choice in the matter, and deep down they knew that. He wished that things could just continue for him like this forever. His time with Lois had been exciting and scary………he had never been happier even if they were still 'undefined'. But he knew she felt something for him…….and he knew he had been overly obvious with his feelings towards her. He had always been like that, wearing his heart on his sleeve so to speak. With Lois however, it had been like having a neon sign above his head every time he saw her enter a room.

"So Smallville's going to seem pretty dull after living it up in the big city."

Clark smiled a bit.

"Yeah."

The talk they both knew was coming would not be an easy one to have. They both knew it, but it was a logical progression. Clark couldn't remain in Metropolis forever no matter how much both of them might want him to.

"It won't be forever," he mumbled more to himself then to Lois.

"Yeah, the cows are going seem pretty dull after all this excitement right, Smallville?" Lois grinned trying to make light of the situation.

"Next to you, everyone's dull."

"Well, don't pass that around, I'm not really in the market for a fan base at the moment."

She knew she would have to stop with the jokes sooner or later, but it just made everything so much simpler. She had learned long ago to mask her insecurities with sarcastic barbs, and often inappropriate humor. Clark knew her well enough by now to realize that the reason why she was acting like this was because the intrepid Lois Lane didn't know how to express her emotions openly. It didn't mean she wasn't experiencing the same feelings that he was, she only expressed them differently.

"You still do have a few days before school starts."

"I know, but my parents-"

"Are afraid that you're off being corrupted by an older woman?" she interrupted.

"No, they know I'd never…" he raffled off before he had a chance to realize what he was saying

Lois on the other hand had immediately caught his faux pas, and her eyebrows quickly rose in response to his unintended admission.

"Never?" she smirked.

"Well…" he sputtered. "It's not like I'll never…….I mean," he blushed.

"No…..that's not what I meant…….I mean you've never?" she finished with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"It's not like I …….well it's just…."

"Smallville, you tell me that you were waiting for that 'special' someone, and I may puke."

"Well that but…….but I'm different…" off of Lois' look, "not that different! I just…..thought that the person would have a right to know about………me" he gestured at himself as he spoke.

Lois couldn't help but smile at his words. It was sweet that a guy who looked like he did, and was as special as he was, would feel so insecure. She could understand that he would want to be open and honest with a person, but he shouldn't feel inadequate about himself. She wondered momentarily what it must have been like for him growing up. What had led him to have these feeling?. It broke her heart, and she swore to herself that she would rectify it any way possible.

"Lois?"

She jerked her head up.

"I'm kind of laying it all on the line here…….paying attention might make me feel a little less-"

Again in true Lois Lane fashion, she cut him off, using yet another interesting way he was beginning to associate with her. Before he had finished his sentence she had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the mouth. When she pulled back she smiled at him slyly.

"Like having a brand new toy no one ever got to play with."

Clark blushed profusely and looked down. Lois continued to grin.

"You have to know Clark, that as a child, I was never really good at sharing."

Lois couldn't help the self-satisfied grin that remained plastered on her face. He had taken on his signature 'deer caught in the headlights' look again. Too cute, she could just……..no don't go there girl she chastised herself.

"There's a shocker," he grinned.

"In the end it's in your benefit, wouldn't you say?" she grinned.

Again he took on his signature look of shock.

"Ok, ok ………I'll behave, wouldn't want you having a heart attack……..just yet."

The look remained firmly in place, and he also didn't appear to be breathing.

"Breathe Smallville, never was good at CPR."

Clark was trying to come up with something, anything intelligent to say in response but thankfully the moment was broken by the insistent ringing of Lois' cell phone. She smiled at him and slowly backed away heading in the direction of her phone. She never broke eye contact with him as she reached over and grabbed her phone snapping it open and putting it up against her ear.

"Yeah," she grinned into the phone while still looking at Clark standing uncomfortably in the corner. Suddenly her expression changed. "Chloe! Hi! Yeah, I'm glad you called! I know I don't like the way we left things either. Yes, I know……..we're family. I know….yeah……I could….classes don't start for a few days. We could talk. Definitely. Ok, yeah see you soon. Bye."

"Chloe?" Clark asked knowing full well who was on the phone.

"Yeah……..looks like you got yourself a free ride back home, Smallville."

Chapter 11: Driving with Lois

The ride to Smallville would take a few hours, but Clark really didn't mind. If he did he could have used his own mode of transportation and arrived there within minutes. This way had more interesting possibilities.

If you had asked him a month ago how he would respond to being stuck with Lois Lane in a car for a few hours, he would have had to hold back his look of disgust. Now he was wishing that the ride would take longer. It was nice how Lois had automatically assumed that he would want to ride back with her and not go his own way. To him that meant acceptance. Something which was sorely lacking in his life.

They were slowly becoming more comfortable in their new dynamic, and each new aspect just emerged naturally and was met with little resistance from both sides.

"So Clark, given any thought to what you'll be studying next year?" she enquired innocently.

Clark knew that the question held a lot more then a simple 'what are your plans for the future'. She wanted to hear him say that he would be attending Metropolis University.

"Well aside from hoping that I'll get a full scholarship to Met U for football, I haven't given it much consideration."

"Met U huh?" she smiled. "Any reason for that particular choice?"

"Yeah, they're in dire need of a new quarterback," he chuckled.

Lois narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Right………"

"How about you? Any idea as to when you will finally declare your major?"

"Well……considering the last few days…….I'm thinking of adding another journalism class to my list. This investigation thing," she looked at him as she spoke, "does have its advantages."

"Journalism? Really, Chloe is never going to let you live that one down."

"I'm not saying I'm going to work for the Planet one day or anything," she rolled her eyes. "But, I can't deny the feeling of accomplishment, and the adrenaline rush from trying to see 'beneath the exterior'."

"Like looking beneath a layer of plaid to find an alien hidden underneath?"

"Damn straight."

"Well, I've always enjoyed writing for The Torch, but that's mainly because it's given me a chance to hang out with Chloe………never really had the desire to become a journalist. Can't really see it."

"What? No chance of seeing 'Clark Kent mild-mannered reporter' in the near future?" she teased.

"Mild-mannered? Now what the hell does that actually mean."

"Well if you have to ask," she smirked.

"Never mind……..I really don't want to know." He shook his head and looked out the window.

"So, looking forward to getting back to school?"

"You know I'm not," he stated simply while looking at her. "At least there is only a few months left in the year."

Lois for her part was staring intently at the road ahead of her.

"What exactly is going on here Clark." She stated seriously.

It was like the giant elephant in the room that you couldn't ignore, but didn't want to mention. She hated that. Normally she was the type of person who took things as they came. In fact, in her previous relationships, she was always the one who avoided attachment. It made things easier. Growing up as a military brat had taught her to keep her relationships superficial. Aside from her father and Chloe, she could easily walk away from anyone in her life without thinking twice………or looking back. As she turned her head to look at Clark she realized that she could no longer make that claim. She wanted to curse at herself for letting this happen, but yet she couldn't.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy Smallville……….its not attractive."

He looked uneasily at her. The way she was playing this was very typical Lois Lane………she was going to make him put himself out there first. He only assumed she would follow suit……..he hoped. The fact remained that the woman played dirty.

"We're becoming……..friends?" he finished uneasily.

"Friends? Wow, you must have some interesting friendships, no wonder Chloe keeps you around." She snarked.

"Lois……….you know I……care for you," he stated simply.

"Do I?"

"I thought that was evident."

"Well you talk a good game Clark, but you're kind of 'all show and no go' to use the cliché."

"I've practically thrown myself at you a few times," she said sarcastically. "Which is frankly something I never have to do, and you just kind of go catatonic on me."

"This is all new to me……….I'm just…….." he started uneasily. "You know I have feelings for you…….but you……you haven't said anything about me. All I get is sarcasm. How am I supposed to put myself out there if you-"

Lois violently turned the wheel of the car and pulled it onto the shoulder of the highway. She turned to face him with a determined look in her eye.

"You want me?" she stated simply with a flicker or superiority in her eyes. "Tell me."

Leave it to Lois to create drama wherever she goes he sighed to himself.

"Yes……more then I thought I could ever want anyone."

"Well then Smallville……..you got me." She looked expectantly at him. Then she sighed dramatically. "You know this would be the part in the movie where the guy grabs the girl from across the car and has his way with her……." God he was thick………

Clark for his part, didn't flinch, and just stared. He was still trying to process what had just transpired. It had all happened so fast, and he still wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened.

"Oh the hell with it," that said, Lois lunged across the console pinning Clark up against the car door.

After the initial shock wore off, and his elation of finding himself in the one position he had been dreaming about for longer then he cared to admit, he started to eagerly reciprocate her advances.

Lois smiled against his mouth when she felt him begin to actively participate. "About damn time Smallville!" she wanted to scream at him.

He was a good kisser she had to admit……….a great kisser in fact. This had been established earlier, but this was unlike any of their previous encounters. The prolonged contact had made him more confident, and she was enjoying this new side of him. She wondered momentarily who had taught him to kiss so well. She quickly shook this notion out of her head when again she was reminded of the fact that whoever she was could enjoy what she had taught him, because that was all she would ever be teaching him. She would be reaping the benefits and teaching him oh so many more things. She liked that idea. Oh how she would enjoy this. She liked playing the tutor when it came to………….certain things.

Lois suddenly noticed some hesitancy in Clark, when she felt his hands move slightly lower from their fixed position on her hips. He seemed unsure of what to do next, or what she would allow him to do. She groaned internally……she was going to have to draw this guy a map. She groaned audibly into his mouth as she disengaged her hands from their position in his hair to take a moment and run them over his solid chest. She then resolutely grabbed his hands and pushed them authoritatively down to clasp her buttocks. He froze again only momentarily, but then he gripped on aggressively and pulled her hips in contact with his. She wanted to scream "Score!" and do a little touchdown cheer, but she was otherwise occupied.

Tap tap tap……..

Lois opened her eyes and looked up over Clark's disheveled head to ascertain what had interrupted them. She made an audible gasp when she came face to face with a pair of serious eyes glaring back at her through the semi-fogged up car window.

She disentangled herself from Clark just enough to reach over and roll down her window.

"Car trouble?" the police officer asked with a smirk.

"We were just trying to figure out how to…………..get to our destination," she finished off quickly, severely annoyed with the cop for his intrusion.

"Really……..and I suppose there is a map somewhere under your passenger?"

"It's been……..misplaced." Clark sputtered as Lois raised herself off him and settled herself back into the driver's seat.

"Well I suggest that you………look for directions elsewhere, and be on your way."

Lois glared at him momentarily.

"You have something to say Miss?"

Clark grabbed her arm and squeezed.

"No, we'll just be on our way.......thank you………..officer" she hissed out between clenched teeth.

The officer gave her the once over again, then shook his head and turned towards his own vehicle. Once inside he sat there expectantly, waiting for Lois to drive away.

"Never a cop eating a donut when you need one," she snarked, as she started the car and merged back into the highway.

49


End file.
